The present invention relates a luggage truck which comprises a base equipped with wheels at the bottom, a slide made to slide in a track on the base, a pull arm at one end of the base thereof, a handle coupled to the Pull arm and having a flexible extension member at the bottom connected to the slide, and two movable wheel holders meshed with the slide, wherein when the extension member is pulled out of the pull arm by the handle, the handle can be turned in either direction to drag the truck, and the slide is moved forwards to turn the movable wheel holders bilaterally outwards causing the movable wheel holders to extend out of the opposite sides of the base.
Various hand trucks are known and intensively used for carrying luggage. These hand trucks are commonly made of metal and not collapsible. There is also know such a hand truck having a retractable handle. The retractable handle can be collapsed to reduce the storage space when the hand truck is not in use. However, because the retractable handle is not flexible, it cannot be bent when the person who pulls the hand truck turns it to another direction. Therefore, the person who pulls the hand truck must be very careful when makes a turn. Furthermore, because the wheels of a hand truck are commonly mounted in the four corners of the base, the hand truck becomes unstable when making a turn.